Big when I was little
Song from 6th album h&j II. Featuring backing vocals by the African siblings this has h&j using their rollin runners around the town, they went to the fairground to go on rides Where to get june’s Outfit: black midriff and black miniskirt African siblings: Do do do do do do (Henry: Are you There, June?) Do do do do do do (June: i’m Here, Henry!) La la la la, la la la (Both: Let’s go!) Henry: Can't believe I'm leaving Got my boxes by the door Sorting through my memories Cross legged on the floor My diaries and scrapbooks, oh They seem to take me there I was always posh spice and you wore zigzags in your hair Would you know, know Know me If you saw me Saw me, saw me Nothing but hopes and living the moment Where we were meant to be Ooooohhhh Those days don't seem so far When I'm flicking trough my old Polaroid Photographs Me and yoooouuuuuu You always made me laugh Dancing to cassette tape singles That was big when I was little Henry and the african siblings: Big when I was little Big when I was little Henry: Just like Malcom in the middle That was big when I was little June: Oh this box is haunting me I can't throw it away School reports and birthdays cards Feels like yesterday Clip on diamantes Makes me think of Friday nights Leaving after class with me on the back of your bike Would you know me, know me Know me If you saw me Saw me, saw me Nothing but hopes and living the moment Where we were meant to be Ooooohhhh Those days don't seem so far When I'm flicking trough my old Polaroid Photographs Me and yoooouuuuuu You always made me laugh Dancing to cassette tape singles That was big when I was little June and the African siblings: Big when I was little Big when I was little June: Just like Malcolm in the middle That was big when I was little June and the African siblings: Big when I was little Big when I was little June: Just Like Nirvana and Lauryn Hill They were big when I was little Henry and June: Super nintendo And club nights at Bagleys Smirnoff ice Open mic nights and Acne wonder where you ended up 'Cause I just can't thank you enough Avirex jackets and strawberry ribena Nike tn's dreams of Wembley arena Ooooohhhh Those days don't seem so far When I'm flicking through my old Polaroid Photographs Me and yoooouuuuuu You always made me laugh Dancing to cassette tape singles That was big when I was little Henry, June and the African siblings: Big when I was little Big when I was little Henry and June: Just like Malcolm in the middle That was big when I was little Henry, June and the African siblings: Big when I was little Big when I was little Henry and June: Just like Nirvana and Lauryn Hill They were big when I was little